


"Help me get him up"- Lance (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challange 2018, Captivity, Druids, Gen, Lance whump, Rescue Missions, Though mostly just Hunk's voice, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: the fill for square #23 of my birthday whump bingo challenge.blue-s-heart on tumblr asked: "Help me get him up" with Lance having collapsed/fainted maybe?This is acontinuation of the prompt from square 21.





	"Help me get him up"- Lance (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

Pidge peered around the corner of the cell block and was relieved when there were no sentries to deal with. She’d already dispatched a few on her way in, and she knew she was capable of handling more, but every sentry she had to deal with meant more time she wasn’t actively rescuing Lance.

The ship was huge, though sparsely populated, and had a prisoner containment section to match. They’d only sensed a few life-signs, though annoyingly spread out, and so had split up to cover it better. Shiro and Hunk had taken the more densely populated wing, Keith the next most populated, and Pidge had gotten the wing with only one life-sign in it. They were pretty sure Lance was here somewhere, but it had been days, and they knew there had been a Druid on-board for part of that time. They had no idea what to expect when they found him. Shiro had done his best to prepare them, saying that if Lance had been under the attentions of the Druid for any length of time he may not be able to move on his own, might not even be aware of his surrounds; but that was a problem for when they found him.

Pidge crept forward, following the map projected up from her gauntlet and zeroed in on the cell the life signs were emanating from. She plugged in to the keypad at the door and within a minute the door hissed and slid open. It was dark inside, the only light coming from dim purple light strips near the ceiling, but she could still make out a figure curled in the far corner.

“Lance?”

The figure didn’t move, and Pidge edged into the room. “Lance, is that you?” She fiddled with her gauntlet again until the flashlight function clicked on, and the familiar outline of Lance’s profile emerged in the beam of light. “Oh, thank quiznack.” Pidge tapped on her comm link. “Guys, I’ve got him.”

She moved with purpose now that she knew it was him, and was at his side in a moment, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked rough, all the armor plating from the upper half of his suit was missing with only some the leg plates remaining, and the black undersuit on his torso was ripped and bloodied in places. One of his sleeves was missing entirely, and what she could see of his wrist was purpled with bruising. She tried not to think about the cause of the Lichtenberg figures branching from a few different spots further up his arm or the potential for injuries she couldn't see. “Lance, can you hear me?”

Lance shifted slightly, turning his head to look up towards her, squinting at the light from her gauntlet. One of his eyes was blackened and partially swollen shut, and there was a disturbing smear of blood near his mouth, but he looked more alert than she’d been expecting, nodding in response to her question.

“Are you ok? Well, relatively?”

Lance opened his mouth and a wheeze came out instead of words. He grimaced, and then tapped lightly at his throat while shaking his head, and mouthed the words, ‘ _ Can’t talk _ .’

Pidge closed her eyes for a moment, stuffing down the incandescent rage that anyone would  _ dare  _ treat one of her friends like this, and after a deep breath, tried again.

“Ok, we’ll deal with that back at the Castle. Do you think you can walk?”

Lance considered a moment, then shook his head, looking ashamed.

“Stop that  _ right  _ now. Don’t you dare feel guilty about any of this, or when you’re feeling better I will kick your ass.”

Lance smiled, though it was tired and a lot more subdued than his normal grin, and nodded.

“Hold on a tick.” Pidge tapped again at her comm. “Hey, can one of you guys come to my location? Lance isn’t mobile, and I’m going to need help getting him up. He’s too noodley for me to easily move on my own.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but his smile grew a bit brighter.

“Copy, Pidge,” Hunk’s voice came over the comm. “I’m on my way there, see you in a minute. Just sit tight.”

“Got it.” She turned back to see Lance watching her. “Wanna see if we can get you upright before Hunk gets here?”

Lance nodded, already starting to push himself up, though his arms were trembling just from that small effort. Pidge ducked lower and used her shoulder to help prop him up so he was leaning heavily against her; the realization that she was probably the only thing keeping him from sliding back down to the floor made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She wasn’t used to him being so quiet, and the lack of constant chatter was eerie. She reached down for the hand he had sandwiched between them and gave it a squeeze.

“Shiro promised, right? We came as fast as we could.”

Lance nodded against her shoulder, squeezing back, and she tried to ignore how hard she could feel him shaking against her. She put her other arm over his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“Doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll always come for you. Even if I have to come back as a zombie, you know it’s happening.”

Lance huffed what was probably a laugh, and pressed in against her side. She settled in to wait with him for Hunk, and pretended not to notice the tears hitting the side of her armor where Lance’s head was resting.

**Author's Note:**

> [An explanation of Lichtenberg figures.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lichtenberg_figure)


End file.
